Timing is everything
by MissGalactica
Summary: Leo keeps having these nightmares that start becoming more and more realistic. How is it possible though that his nightmares take place at O'Niel Tech when he and his brothers are safe in there own time? Will these dreams come true? Or are they just your ordinary nightmares? (The sum isn't as cool as I thought it would be, but believe me, the story is going to be AWESOME!) Plz R
1. Chapter 1

_"Do you really think you and your family will be getting out alive this time?" Those eyes watched him again, burning into his mind, making him feel cornered. Leonardo back up to find himself at the edge of the roof. The eyes seemed to move closer every time he stepped away from them. "What do you want?" Leo screamed into the night air hearing his own echo. The eyes squinted and laughs filled the air. The things began to move towards him menacingly._

_In an instant Leo heard another explosion and the roof started to shake once more. Instead of him falling in though he saw three hands reaching for him, but he did not feel like they were going to help them. Instead he pushed the hands away and fell through the crumbling building screaming in agony as he felt a sharp pierce in his side._

Leo bolted out of his bed as if it was going to collapse on him. He was breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his face. He stared awhile at his bed not really knowing what to do or think. "What is with these dreams?"

He jumped a bit as he heard his door open with a loud squeak! "Hey Leo your up! C'mon everyone is already down stairs and Mikey is getting breakfast ready." Raph did a double take as he had noticed his brother's condition.

"Uh, you okay Leo?" Raph applied his hand to his brother's forehead. "Do ya have a fever or somethin'?" Leo gently pushed Raph's hand away from his sweaty forehead. "No Raph. I'm okay…" Raph waited to see if Leo was going to finish that sentence. When he didn't say anything else Raph just shrugged it off mentally. "Ok, well when your ready breakfast is down stairs." Raph slowly walked out of the room looking back at Leo one last time before he left.

Leo listened to the footsteps of his brother walking down the stairs. He then let out a heavy sigh to relieve some of the stress. It didn't help much, but he did feel a bit more relaxed.

From his room he had a perfect few to the kitchen. He saw his brothers and Sensei sitting at the table all laughing and joking together. Every now and then Raph would glance up towards Leo's room, but went back to talking with the others.

Leo smiled and, feeling a lot better than he did earlier, left his room and ventured downstairs to join his family for breakfast. They all saw him walk in and greeted him the way they usually did. "Good morning Leo!" Mikey greeted Leo with a big toothy grin on his face. Donnie smiled, "Morning Leo!" Leo smiled as he was greeted by Master Splinter as well. Raph looked concerned but he also said a little 'morning' and then resumed eating his cereal.

Leo looked at his family, smiling at the fact that it was just a dream and unlikely that anything was to happen.

**Around the time of 2105**

"Master Cody, are sure it is wise to tinker with that… 'invention' again?" A metal robot stood in the entrance to his master's lab, looking at the old invention that his master was in the process of working on.

A young boy was lying on his back underneath the machine which was being held up by two floating robots. When he heard the voice of his butler/friend he didn't stop but he did answer. "Something is going on in this city Serling, and right now this machine is the only hope we have to get some help."

The robot did not look very thrilled about that. "But sir, last time you meddled with that it lead to a complete catastrophe. How can you be sure that it will work for a two way ride?" The boy stopped what he was doing.

He scooted out from under the machine and looked at the robot in the eyes. "Because, with Don's help I was able to understand this machine a lot better. This time I will be able to bring _them_ here and be able to send them back without a problem."

The boy glanced back at his time machine that he had made a few years ago. His expression changed from curiosity to determination. "I have to fix this. Before _those people_ get to them first!"

Cody Jones rose up to look at his machine. He quietly whispered to himself as he stared at his almost finished work, "I have to save them before it's too late!"


	2. Author's Note

**I'm so sorry that I haven't written anything! :( I have had a lot of ideas on how to write this... but because of school and work I have been jam packed with things to do. This is my last year of high school so this is a pretty big year!**

I will try to post something this month. I know you have all been waiting for a long time and I thank you guys for your patience! :)  
But I thank you all for the support and for adding this story to your favs! :D Makes me feel good and appreciated! :) 

**I will upload ASAP!**

**Thank you all again! :D  
~MissGalactica**


End file.
